1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric lock or seal, and more particularly to a radio frequency identification (RFID)-based electric lock or seal using RFID technology to secure and to identify containers or other objects, and including a wireless tracking facility or system for searching or tracking the containers or other objects and for securing or rescuing the containers or other objects when stolen or when required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical RFID-based electric locks or seals have been developed and provided for locking or sealing or identifying containers or other objects, and comprise a complicated structure including a number of parts or elements that are required to be manufactured separated and are then required to be assembled together.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,298,274 to Chen et al. discloses one of the typical passive RFID-based electric locks or seals also developed and provided for locking or sealing or identifying containers or other objects, and comprising a complicated structure including a lower body and an upper body, an upper sleeve, a central sleeve, and a lower sleeve, two antennas, an RFID chip, and two sockets that are required to be made or manufactured separated and then required to be assembled together by specialized persons.
However, the great number of parts or elements may not be easily manufactured and assembled, and a large man-power or specialized persons will be required to assemble the parts or elements together, such that the manufacturing cost for the electric locks or seals will be greatly increased.
In addition, when the electric locks or seals have been cut or unlocked or stolen by unauthorized persons, the users or owners of the containers or other objects may not know or realize the situation and may not ask for help at the very first moment, and thus may not suitably secure or rescue the containers or other objects right away when stolen or required.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional RFID-based electric locks or seals.